


Family Dinner

by aerye



Category: due South
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerye/pseuds/aerye
Summary: Kowalski and Vecchio discuss dinner.





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Upon reflection, I don't really know why I called this Family Dinner.

"That was nice," Kowalski said, as Ray pulled his car up in front of Kowalski's apartment. "I didn't know your mom could cook brisket."  
  
"What? You think if it isn't made out of oregano, garlic, and tomato sauce, Italians don't eat it?"  
  
Kowalski grinned. "Yeah."  
  
Ray grinned back reluctantly. "Yeah, well, you'd be close to right. But Ma's in tight these days with Mrs. Schneider from down the block. They exchange recipes—Ma gets creative sometimes. Tip to the wise, though—Mrs. Schneider ever invites you to eat her lasagna, do yourself a favor and be busy."  
  
Kowalski snorted.  
  
"Anyway, I figured you were wearing out the tires on Sandor's car and the guy deserved a break."  
  
"Hey." Kowalski pointed a finger at him. "You don't know everything, _partner_." Another quick grin. "Sometimes I order Chinese."  
  
"Get outta my car."  
  
Kowalski grinned and followed orders. He shut the door, and turned back to lean in through the open window. "So, we gonna go lay into Carter tomorrow? You know he's our guy."  
  
"Yeah, I know he's our guy and you know he's our guy, but can we prove _to Welsh_ he's our guy?"  
  
"No. This is why we need to go rattle his cage tomorrow."  
  
"Practice a few patented Kowalski interrogation techniques?"  
  
Kowalski rolled his head, loosening up his shoulders. Ray could hear the vertebrae crack in his neck. " _You_ wanna kick him in the head? I got no ownership in the specifics."  
  
"You make a lousy good cop."  
  
"Yeah, but I make a good bad cop. It's a gift."  
  
"It's those shitty clothes of yours. You look like a hood."  
  
Kowalski grinned again. He was doing that a lot these days, Ray had noticed.  
  
Kowalski slapped his hands on the window sill. "Whatever, Mr. Armani. See you in the morning. And tell your Ma thanks again." He started off.  
  
"Hey," Ray suddenly called out to him, motioning him back. "Listen," he said again, when Kowalski was leaning into the window again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ray looked at him and felt a whole herd of butterflies suddenly take flight in his stomach.  
  
"You wanna—I mean, y'know, I thought maybe we could try this again."  
  
Kowalski looked confused, and then half-frowned at him before clearing his throat. "Uh—don't get this wrong or nothing, Vecchio. I mean, your family is great and all—and uh, I mean that, _really_ great—but family dinners aren't my thing, y'know? I mean, they can get a little, uh—"  
  
"Nuts? You're telling me?" Butterflies in his stomach, his chest, his throat. "No, I was just thinking maybe we could, y'know, just the two of us."  
  
Kowalski's eyes went wide. "You—" He flushed. "You asking me on a date, Vecchio?"  
  
Ray's face grew warm. "Maybe."  
  
" _Maybe?_ "  
  
"Okay, yeah. Yeah, I'm asking."  
  
Kowalski's grin got wider. His eyes were shining with humor and something else. "What was the question again?"  
  
"You asshole. Kowalski, you wanna have dinner with me or not?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, okay. I accept."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Kowalski was still smiling. "Only I get to pick the place."  
  
"Not if I'm paying. And you gotta wear a decent shirt."  
  
"No jacket."  
  
Ray grinned and nodded. "No jacket."  
  
"And I want flowers. And candy. A big fucking heart-shaped box full of candy."  
  
"Fuck off, Kowalski. I'll pick you off tomorrow."  
  
He put the car in gear but Kowalski wasn't moving.  
  
"So was tonight a date, Vecchio?" he asked, his voice suddenly going soft and low.  
  
The butterflies were back. Kowalski's eyes had gone dark and warm and unreadable. Ray's face heated up again. "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe." That fucking grin. "Like a stealth date, maybe?"  
  
"Maybe." And now he was grinning, too.  
  
"Yeah? You kiss your dates goodnight, Vecchio?"  
  
Shiver down his spine. "Yeah. Yeah, I kiss my dates goodnight."  
  
"Good." Kowalski looked up and down the street, then leaned farther into the car and kissed him, hard and fast. "Good."


End file.
